


【锤基】原著/北欧神话AU  黑化基：末日

by LilyLeston



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLeston/pseuds/LilyLeston
Summary: 有黑化&死亡OOC依旧小练笔。





	【锤基】原著/北欧神话AU  黑化基：末日

**Author's Note:**

> 有黑化&死亡  
> OOC依旧  
> 小练笔。

诸神黄昏将至。

即使是四季如春的神域，此时也被漫天大雪所困，前所未有的寒冷夺走了一切生机。饥荒、罪恶、恐慌在这暗无天日的地方蔓延开来，阿斯加德失去了往日的荣光，再也不是九界人向往的乐土和天堂。

古林肯比不断地嘶鸣着，像是要警告神域人准备面对即将到来的祸患，只是，人们再也无力战斗了，他们醉心于父子相杀、手足相残，瓦尔哈拉前早已没有等待进入的英灵了。末日真的到来了。

Thor站在闪电宫里望向窗外，洁白而荒芜，他知道，根据预言，自己会死于与Midgard Serpent（神话中为Loki之子）的战斗，这样Loki会不会有一点好受呢？想到Loki，Thor忍不住叹了口气，“他应该已经重获自由了吧。”

人皆道Loki是因杀害巴德尔而受罚，唯有Thor知道那背后的真正原因，发于冲动和本能，止乎伦理和背叛。Thor永远不会忘记当巴德尔撞破他与Loki的情事时，Loki的脆弱和胆怯；不会忘记，巴德尔以此要挟Loki时，自己的软弱和退却；更不会忘记，当他选择背弃Loki，背弃他们的爱与誓言时，Loki的冷漠和决绝；当然，他最最难以忘怀的还是那个仲夏的夜晚和他们如梦般的情动。Thor恨毒自己了。

“Hello，brother。”

Thor以为自己幻听了，他仿佛听见身后传来了Loki的声音，听见他唤自己为brother，但Thor知道，那是不可能的，没有人会在经历了那些往事后还能如此平静地称呼他为brother的，即使是Loki也不可能。Thor没有转身，这不过又是一场幻觉，和他之前经历过的无数场没有什么不同。

“Oh，brother，你为何不愿再看看我呢。”

那个声音再次响起。Thor怔住了，是Loki的声音，是Loki在叫他吗？可他一转身，依旧是空荡荡的宫殿。

“Loki，Loki……”Thor痛苦地呼唤着爱人的名字，他只觉得头好像撕裂般地疼痛，四周的空气渐渐升温，仿佛要把自己融化，Thor一阵眩晕，眼前火焰四起。“Surtr…Surtr已经到来了吗？”他喃喃自语道。忽然，Thor愣住了，眼前的火光之中分明有一个自己日思念想的身影，那，那不正是Loki吗？他的爱人，他的兄弟，他一切情感的滥觞。

“Loki，Loki是你吗？你回来了！我，我真的很抱歉，我知道你永远不会原谅我，但是，你能让我看看你吗？”Loki敛起火焰，阿萨人因为他那些无关痛痒的恶作剧，只道他为诡计之神，殊不知Loki不止是。“Brother，好久不见啊。”他平静地说道，眼里没有一丝喜怒。

“你，你还好吗？”Thor问道，心里却早已有了答案。他怎么会好，他被自己的兄长、爱人背叛，被自己的父亲驱逐，又整日整夜承受着巨蛇毒液的侵蚀，他怎么会好呢？Loki没有回答Thor的问题，而是说道：“诸神黄昏已经被开启，我们都将死去。我好不好又有什么重要的呢？”

Thor无言，他知道自己死期将至，如果可以，他希望自己能够为Loki留下一线生机。

“Loki，你我都知道预言的结局。可你不该出现在这里。”

“没错，我的确不该。我应该驾着船和耶梦加得（即Midgard Serpent）还有霜巨人的军队一起，然后迎上海姆达尔，并且被他斩掉头颅。而你，Thor Odinson，则会被耶梦加得所杀，我们的耶梦加得。”

“我们的耶梦加得？你是说，我…和你？”Thor惊住了，他以为巨蟒耶梦加得是Loki和女巨人的孩子，却不知那竟是自己的骨肉。

“哦对，没有人告诉过你吧。Thor Odinson，God of Thunder竟然和自己的弟弟诞下了孩子，并且还是那凶残的中庭巨蟒。Thor，你的生活还真是充满了光明啊，啊不好意思，我差点忘了，光明已经被我杀死了呢（巴德尔为光明之神）。”

“Loki…”Thor痛苦地望着Loki，他看见Loki原本死寂的眼睛里溢满了疯狂。

“Thor，我今天不是来和你叙旧的，我只是想给你另一个结局，”Loki笑着说，眼里却没有一丝笑意，“我可以改变诸神黄昏，只要你答应我一个条件。”

“什么条件？”

“我要你，死在我的手上。”

 

 

沉默。

Thor似乎还未明白发生了什么。改变诸神黄昏？打破预言？Loki在说些什么？既定的结局怎么会有打破的可能呢？他不解，他不知道Loki的身上发生了什么，但是他想要答应，反正世界末日都到了，还有什么好在乎的呢？

“好，我答应你。”

“你还没有问我会怎么改变诸神黄昏呢？你不怕这又是我的一个诡计吗？”

“是又如何，不是又如何，奥丁在上，这有什么重要的呢？现在告诉我，你要怎么做？一刀捅死我吗？”

“哦， 我亲爱的brother，一刀捅死你是不足以动摇预言的，但一群阿萨人和巨人却有可能，前提是，他们还能活着看到末日的降临。”

“阿萨和巨人？且不说末日将近，人人自危，即使是和平年代，你也知道阿萨族和巨人族是无法共处的，更不要说，诶，灾难早已夺去了阿萨人的光荣，他们已经无法再战斗了。”想到自己的人民，Thor的神情黯淡下来，他可以接受末日审判，可以面对诸神黄昏，作为阿斯加德的王子，主神奥丁的长子，他英勇无畏，可他独独不能看着自己的人民骨肉相残。

“哈哈哈，我的哥哥，你还真是愚蠢啊。战斗？这怕是你唯一能做的了吧？我不需要那些脆弱的家伙来战斗。阿斯加德的毁灭根本就不是诸神黄昏造成的！主神的陨落也是自然规律的结果，一个主神死去就会有另一个神来接替，这是不变的法则，并不足以毁掉阿斯加德。真正的原因，是他们！”Loki一边说着，一边指向窗外。Thor顺着他手指的方向看去，那里是神域的中心城区，是阿萨族人居住的地方，它曾是阿斯加德最热闹繁华的区域，彻夜灯火通明，但灾难降临以后，它成为屠杀的聚集地，疯狂的阿萨人为了争夺一点可怜的食物大打出手，也使得那里早已破败不堪。

“我不懂。”

“蠢哥哥，阿斯加德从来不是一个地方。”

而是他的人民。

Thor知道，这是Odin一直以来的训诫，他以为这不过是某种修辞意义上的东西。

“你的意思是，只要阿萨人民还在，就能阻止诸神黄昏？”

“我不知道。我不能肯定什么，但这是改变结局的唯一方法。”

“也许吧，也许这能行得通。可是，我并不觉得他们还能活到那一天了。他们已经被恐惧蒙蔽了双眼，被杀戮欲控制了双手，他们已是失格之人。吾弟，你纵有千般变化，又怎么阻止失格者的堕落？”

“作为神域人，我确实不能。但是，我的身体里流淌着的是霜巨人的鲜血，我的先祖知道，假如黄昏的诅咒落到了阿萨人身上，那么我的族人也离末日不远了，所以，他们留下了一个法咒。我不需要千般变化，只要这一个咒语，就能还阿萨人以荣光。”

晨曦还会降临于汝。

“条件是我死在你手上。”

“不，条件是你我为咒语献祭。”

“什么？”

“Thor，你的愚蠢还真是令人惊叹。你真的以为这样一个法咒可以随随便便触发吗？”

“难道你愿意为阿斯加德献祭？你不恨我吗？”

“我当然恨，我恨你，恨Odin，恨阿萨的一切。但我必须救下我的孩子！”

耶梦加得。

预言里，巨蟒耶梦加得与雷霆之神同归于尽。

而他是Loki的孩子，Loki和Thor的孩子。一个被诅咒的孩子。

“为什么？为什么是你我献祭？”

“因为你为阿萨之神，我为霜之巨人。我们诞生于同一片混沌，我们不该对抗。只有相爱的阿萨人和霜巨人才能触发这个咒语。”

相爱？自己和Loki？还可能吗？

“你还愿意爱我？”

“Thor，没有一种恨是无缘无故的。我恨你是因为我爱你，整整一千年。我并不打算原谅你，但这不代表我能控制自己对你的爱，它早已与我的恨绑定在一起了。我既恨你，也便爱你。无关我的心愿。如果不是诸神黄昏已经开启，我不会来找你，更不会被你找到。”Loki依然是那么冷静，即使他的一番告白早已使Thor抑制不住地颤抖，他依旧是淡漠地看着Thor，无悲无喜。

Thor先是颤抖，他没有想到自己还能再见到Loki，更没有想到Loki会如此直白地吐露自己的爱意。接着，Thor感到困惑，Loki说着爱他，也说着恨他，可他看不到Loki一点点的爱与恨。从Loki出现到现在，Thor看到的只有冷漠，或许还带有那么一丝嘲讽，即使如此，Loki看起来了无生机。如同窗外的大雪，只有寒冷。但Thor最深刻的感受还是来自他最原始的本能，那是他的原罪，是他一生也难以救赎的罪孽，他向奥丁祈祷，向异族神忏悔，可他还是控制不了自己的本能，他有神性，亦有人性，雷霆之神并不以此为耻。他知道，此时不是欢愉的最佳时刻，但奥丁在上，他的挚爱回来了，他说他还爱着自己（虽然那是与恨绑定的，但Thor决定不去理会），最重要的是，世界末日就要到来了，他还管那么多干嘛？Thor发誓，这是他最后一次把“诸神黄昏”当作任性的借口。Thor走向Loki，将对方紧紧抱在怀里，他能感受到Loki在微微地颤抖，他把脸贴在Loki的头发上，抚摸着Loki的后背，他能清晰地摸到爱人的脊骨，这使Thor心头一紧。他到底受了多少苦啊？Thor的手顺着脊骨向下滑，一直滑到Loki的臀部，然后留恋地停在那里。

他勃起了。他对弟弟的欲望从未消减。

但他没有注意到的是，怀中的Loki露出了一个浅浅的、不易察觉的、诡计得逞的笑容。

 

“我好想你，真的，日日夜夜。我不知道假如诸神黄昏没有到来，我是不是会在无尽的时间里继续着想念你的生活。”

“你大可以来看我，来看看你亲爱的父亲是如何惩治我这个罪人的。”

“巴德尔的死不是你的错。”  
“我不该让他审判你。”

“你应该知道的，Odin对我的惩罚不仅仅是因为巴德尔。”

奸淫。

这也是Loki的一条罪状。和自己养兄通奸，还生下了诛神的巨蟒。Odin会饶过他就见鬼了。

“对不起。”

“你不必道歉。这没有任何意义。”

“我知道，因为末日就要来了，是吗？Loki，我好像…”Thor想说他勃起了，可他不知道该怎么继续下去，他不确定Loki愿不愿意，并且他们还有一场“伟大”的献祭。

“我感觉到了。很硬。”Loki这样说着，边把手覆上Thor的凸起，轻轻摩擦起来，掌心传来了熟悉的温度，这使他动情地呻吟起来。不止Thor想要，他也想，想了很久，在他的流放期间，在他被纳尔弗的肠衣束缚时，在他被巨蛇毒汁侵蚀的瞬间，他都会尤其地想念Thor，想他来填满自己的欲望，他知道他不该这样，但他需要，特别是现在，他需要这样。

“Brother，我们需要一个相爱的证明。法咒是不会那么轻易地接受我们的献祭的，”Loki压低了嗓音“Brother，我想要。”他加快了手上的动作，而Thor已经被那明显的挑逗意味撩拨得浑身发热。

我他妈的爱死末日了。Thor没骨气地想着，然后揉捏起Loki的翘臀，又吻上了自己的弟弟、自己的挚爱。这个吻火热而激烈，温柔而狂野，他们的舌头彼此交织，交换着空气与唾液。Thor双手托在Loki的臀部，一把举起了他，Loki纤长的双腿缠绕在Thor的腰间，双臂紧紧抱住Thor的脖子。他们一路湿吻着来到Thor的卧室——他们第一次相爱的地方。

Thor把Loki扑到床上，Loki的脊背深深陷入柔软的床垫，那上面似乎还停留着他们第一次做爱的温度，以及之后的无数次。他们没有停止亲吻，哪怕双方都快要窒息，也不愿将唇舌分开一毫米，他们喜爱亲吻，因为只有相爱的人才会忍不住亲吻，这是他们最好的证明。

Thor迫不及待地除去Loki的长袍，又解开Loki的长衫，他看到Loki身上触目惊心的伤痕，虽然凭借Loki神力的修复已经开始愈合，但那伤痕数量之多依旧令Thor唏嘘。他低头轻轻舔舐着Loki的伤痕，像一头伤心的雄狮抚慰着自己的爱人。他的手指按摩着Loki的穴口，清黏的液体从女穴缓缓流出。他知道自己的爱人已经准备好了，但是Thor并不打算草草开始这场久违的性爱。反正世界末日又不是现在。

Thor舔了舔自己的手指，那上面有Loki的味道，然后他将手指缓缓插入Loki的穴中，另一只手开始抚慰Loki的前根，快速地上下撸动，Loki情不自禁地呻吟起来。当他感到Loki的小穴已经适应了第一根手指时，他将第二根手指也插了进去，他的动作是那么温柔，生怕自己身下的爱人有什么不适。Loki的内壁温热异常，这对Thor来说似乎是一种新的体验，印象里，Loki的身体一向是微寒的，因为他霜巨人的体质，这种超乎寻常的火热令Thor格外兴奋。他轻轻弓起一个指节，Loki忘情地喊出了声，“Thor，Thor，快进来啊。”

“别急，我们还有一场诸神黄昏的时间呢。”

Thor开始在Loki的体内搅动，然后不断加速地抽插，一次次碾过Loki的敏感点。他熟悉Loki的身体，甚过熟悉他自己。他俯下身含住Loki的耳垂，他的舌头反复舔过那尖尖的一点，没错，这里也是Loki敏感的地方。你看，他是多么熟悉自己的爱人呢。他在Loki的耳垂上留下浅浅的一个牙印，然后又吻上了Loki的锁骨，并在那里种下一颗草莓。爱的证明。他是多么爱着Loki啊。

Loki的体温不断攀升，Thor看到他的皮肤因发热而泛着红色，细密的汗珠顺着Loki的脸颊、脖颈、手臂、胸、腹、腿滑落。这才刚刚开始呢。

Thor同时加快双手的速度，边吻上Loki的嘴，把他的呻吟统统吞下。他觉得Loki就要燃烧起来了。

白浊的液体从Loki的前根喷涌而出，他知道，Loki高潮了。他抽出自己的手指，沾满了Loki体液的手指，痴迷地含在嘴里。“真甜啊，我爱Loki的一切。”他这样想着。

Thor利落地出去自己的裤子，他硕大的阴茎挺立着，随时准备挤进爱人的穴道。他扶住自己的“将军”，在Loki的穴口摩擦着。“啊…啊，哥哥，我爱死你的小家伙了。”Loki深情地望着Thor的阴茎，恨不得含在口里似的，这令Thor感到有些嫉妒。“一会儿你就不会觉得这是小家伙了。”他咬牙切齿地捅入Loki的身体，一贯到底。“呜…啊…没错，它的确…不是什么小家伙。啊…啊哥哥…你真大啊…”Loki一边叫喊着，一边撸动起自己的阴茎。Thor开始了大力抽插，他用力顶撞上Loki的屁股，他们身体撞击的声音给这香艳的场面又增添了几丝色情的味道。Loki的阴茎再度硬挺起来，就在他即将发泄出来时，Thor握住了Loki手，堵住了顶端的小口，Loki痛苦地呻吟着，可小穴带来的快感又使他着迷地喊着“真…棒啊，哥…哥…”Thor知道，Loki舒服的时候总喜欢喊自己“哥哥”，他说这会显得他们的爱与众不同，毕竟他们是那么相爱。

Loki的身体还在变化着，起先他只是微微泛红，现在，他的皮肤已经呈现出可怖的暗红，仿佛岩浆在他的皮肤之下涌动一般。但Thor并没有在意，他还沉浸在Loki的呻吟、性爱的快感以及他们的爱之中呢。Thor放开了Loki的阴茎，他将Loki的身体翻转半周，使Loki半跪半趴在床上，性器在体内旋转带来的刺激使Loki浑身发抖，他浑身发软，半个身子陷在床里，只有屁股高高挺起。

Thor卖力地抽插着，亲吻着Loki圆润饱满的臀瓣，不时留下几个清浅的牙印。Thor觉得，高潮不远了。

他闭上眼睛，准备享受极致的欢愉。

“永恒之火，今日吾，Loki Laufeyson，约顿之王，阿萨之神，以火神之力，巨人之血在此召唤，吾愿献上吾之爱人，亦是爱吾之人，愿汝附于吾之血肉，赐吾以永恒之力。”Loki喃喃地说道。

话音刚落，他的躯体消失在熊熊火焰之中。火神之力，完全觉醒了。

Thor惊讶地睁开眼睛，可他什么也看不到，只有滚滚热浪向他扑来，火焰落在他的盔甲上、披风上，也落在他灿金的秀发上，“Thor，献祭已经开始。你不要害怕，我就在这里，就在这永恒之火中。”Thor知道，诸神黄昏就要被改变，而他，他可以永远和Loki在一起了。他从容地闭上眼睛，任由永恒之火吞噬他的一切。他不觉得痛苦，只感到那最极致的欢愉。

火整整烧了三天，雷霆之神的一切终于都化成了点点星光，从闪电宫的窗口飞向了远方。

法咒已然触发。

火光渐渐聚合，汇成人形。

Loki从永恒之火中走出。“我只需要一个爱的证明。”他说。

 

 

 

 

尾声  
当火之巨人Surtr挥舞着末日之剑出现在神域时，阿萨的勇士们感到了前所未有的恐惧，他们多么希望神域的守护神、大力士雷霆之神能够驾驭着Mjolnir前来与他们并肩作战啊。可是，Thor已经牺牲了，大家都说他与自己的宿敌耶梦加得同归于尽了。

据活下来的人说，火之巨人的身躯比一座山还高，他燃烧着熊熊烈火，他所到之处，一切化为虚无。还有人说，火之巨人其实是一人一蟒，因为曾有人看到一个英俊的男人与一巨蟒出没在那团火焰之中。没有人质疑这种说法，从没有人能在永恒之火中来去自如，除非他就是Surtr。

但这都不重要了。重要的是，阿萨人从没有向敌人屈服。

他们挥舞着利剑，迎接了属于自己的荣光。


End file.
